the proposal
by bookwormwriter247
Summary: Hermione and Draco re-unite 4 years after the war and fall in love. A year later their lives change for the best forever


_'wear something nice, be ready for 5:30 –D x'_

That's what the note had said. It was currently 5:00 and she was wearing a fitting red dress that went down to just above her knees. It flowed out at the bottom, like a tutu but less extreme, and fitted her form perfectly. The bright red color went perfectly with her long straight brunette hair and complimented her C sized cleavage nicely but wasn't too revealing. The dress had two thin red straps that went over her shoulders. She had on a pair of black heels that weren't to big and wouldn't make her seem like a giant. She wore a slight bit of makeup that included red lipstick and a slight bit of mascara.

Over her shoulder hung a black bag that stopped at her waist. Inside she had her purse, muggle cell phone and the lipstick she was wearing now incase it rubbed off during the night. She always kept things like that with her when she was out and about.

Hopefully this would be the perfect outfit for tonight, although she had no clue where her boyfriend Draco, of a year today, was taking her. She was about to head back upstairs and change again when the floo sounded in her lounge. Walking through she saw Draco step out of the green flames dusting off suit from his dark black suit. In his arms he had a bouquet of pink roses. His eyes lifted upwards and when he spotted Hermione standing in front of him his jaw dropped.

'Hermione you look stunning,' he had managed to get out while his eyes stayed locked onto her body. He looked down at her feet and his eyes travelled upwards all over her body until finally he reached her eyes. Brown orbs met steel gray ones that had a pure look of love and adoration.

'thank you draco,' she replied 'you don't look to shabby yourself.' She grinned. He stepped forward and passed her the bouquet of roses. 'oh draco they're lovely, I'll go put them in a vase' she smiled up at him and leaned up until their lips met for a kiss 'happy anniversary love' he whispered when their kiss ended 'and happy anniversary to you too.' She whispered back. They rested their foreheads against each other for a minute before she left to go and put the flowers in the kitchen. She filled the vase with water and put them on the windowsill. When she re-entered the lounge he was stood waiting for her.

'ready to go love?' He asked her when she returned. She looked up at him and replied 'yes, let's go' she knew they would be apparating to wherever it was that they were going as she did not want to get her dress dirty. She took his hand and their fingers entwined before he apparated them to outside a restaurant in Paris. It was a wizarding restaurant so nobody would care about them apparating. The reason she knew it was Paris was because they had been here on one of their first dates. She looked up at him with a smile, their hands still connected and he grinned back down at her.

As they stepped into the restaurant draco started talking French to one of the waitresses 'Bonjour, nous avons une réservation pour deux sous le nom de Malfoy' (A/N hello, we have a reservation for two under the name Malfoy) the waitress nodded at him and looked through the booking list. She seemed to have found our reservation, because she looked back up at us with a smile and said 'Ahh oui laissez-moi vous montrer à votre table' (A/N ahh yes, let me show you to your table) she took the lead and we followed her to a candlelit table in the corner with a rose in the middle and a bottle of champagne in a bucket of ice.

'Oh Draco this is so gorgeous,' she couldn't get over how romantic this was 'well I wanted to make our one year anniversary special and show you how much I love you and make you see how just how much you mean to me' he said to her and leaned down to peck her on the lips. 'let's sit' he said as he let go of her hand to walk over to a chair on the left and pull it out for her. She smiled at him being such a gentleman and went to sit down. When she was sat he pushed her chair in and went to sit down at the opposite end of the table across from her. He reached for the bottle of champagne and opened it before pouring them each a glass. He passed Hermione hers and then poured one for himself. 'I want to make a toast,' he announced 'to us' they smiled at each other, clinked their glasses and took a sip of their drinks.

'Draco this really is amazing. Thank you so much. You've made not only this past year, but tonight as well, perfect, I can't thank you enough. I really do love you and I don't know what I would do without you.' She meant every word of what she had said and couldn't imagine her life without him. 'hermione it should be me thanking you, you've changed my life for the best' People may think it was too soon to be feeling like that but they knew nothing about their relationship.

They found comfort in each other over everything that had happened in the war. They had hated each other and had fought on opposite sides but none of it mattered anymore. They had seen each other in a bar 4 years after the war and had started talking. They had started out as friends and often went out for coffee with each other but both had soon realized they had fell for the other. 2 months later they were dating and were still going strong now, a year later. It had by far been the best year for both of them and they had fell completely in love.

The waitress soon came over to take their orders, and a few minutes later left the happy couple alone to wait for their meals. They talked, laughed, smiled and remembered happy memories from the last year and neither had ever felt so happy. Soon their food was arriving and they ate mostly in a comfortable silence while making a comment or two here and there about how good the food was. 45 minutes later they were finishing their food and paying the bill. When that was done they intertwined their fingers together again and made their way outside. They walked to along the streets of Paris until they were stood looking at the Eiffel Tower.

'Wow' was all Hermione had managed to get out. She had been to Paris before and had seen the Eiffel Tower but it was so much more beautiful up close than she had realized. Draco slipped his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him. She leaned her head against his shoulder and breathed a sigh of content. 'It's a beautiful sight isn't it,' he had said 'my parents brought me to Paris quite a lot when I was a child and I always enjoyed coming here, I always found it quite mesmerizing.' He leaned down and kissed her head.

She looked up at him and noticed he looked quite anxious. 'Draco honey, what's wrong?' She asked and he let out a big breath before turning to face her. ' Hermione when I first saw you again in that bar I never could of imagined that we would of ended up like this. This past year has been amazing and I couldn't of asked for a better person to spend it with. You've taught me so much about life and you believed in me. You gave me a second chance even after I made your life hell in school. I love you more and more each day if that's even possible. Your such an amazing person, you inspire me everyday to keep being the man I am now, but you're the reason I am the man I am today. Because you walked into my life with your big heart and made room for me. Everytime I see you I get butterflies in my stomach and right now them butterflies are making me feel sick because you're just so gorgeous, kind and caring,'

he took a deep breath and looked at her. She had tears in her eyes. Nobody had ever said anything so nice to her like that before. Before she could say anything he started again, 'so that's why I want to ask you something,' he reached in his pocket and grabbed something out of his pocket before he got on one knee right in front of her. When she saw him get down and saw what he was holding the tears started to fall. In his hand was a small black velvet box and he opened it to reveal a ring with a big silver, sparkling diamond.

His next words made her heart soar 'Hermione Jean Granger, would you please do me the honour of making me the happiest man on earth, by marrying me?' She didn't even to think twice about her answer 'yes, yes of course I will!' She cried before she threw her arms around her neck and he spun around. ' I love you so much Draco' she was crying tears of joy and anybody who walked past could see that.

He eventually put her down so he could kiss her and when their lips met he could feel the amount of passion went into it. He pulled back, took her left hand and put the ring on her wedding finger. She looked down at it, still crying and kissed him again.

It didn't matter who or what tried to come in between them nothing would ever pull them apart. He was hers and she was his forever and she couldn't wait for their life ahead. As long as she had him everything would be ok.

 _ **THE END**_


End file.
